The Weeping Princess
by Vayne358
Summary: Kidnapped, taken from her family. The princess spends her time locked in a spire crying on the sheets. A God for a master. Will she who weeps ever see her friends again? Or will she perish in a dark, cold, lonely Abyss?
1. Targets of Interest

**Vayne: Sorry for being gone for so long people please don't hate me DX. Anyway, this is the Poll winner story for Elesis and Aisha. I'll be frank, that was surprising but I think i got a really good story planned for this one! Sit back, and enjoy. Yes, the ages are probably all wrong but it's for story purposes. Please just roll with it. I should also warn you that this story will have a fair bit of...erotic aspects in it XD but if your reading MY stories, you should be perfectly fine with that :P Either way, for a warning any sections of the story that contain sex will have two lines, not one.**

**Aisha: Void Princess (18)**

**Elesis: Burning Heart (19)**

**Elsword: Infinity Sword (25)**

**Ara: Yama Raja (24)**

**Raven: Veteran Commander (38)**

**Eve: Code: Nemesis (?)**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper (6 at start, 18 at end)**

**Rena: Night Watcher (?)**

* * *

The Weeping Princess

Chapter One: Targets of Interest

Hamel was cooled in the warm summer sun. The palace was festive as it was the young prince's first birthday, and everyone was running and carrying decorations and preparing food. Said prince and his mother, Delilah, and older sister, Aisha sat together in the courtyard in the early morning. Aisha was running around the fountain Delilah was sitting on as she held Chung high in the air. Chung giggled and squealed as Aisha ran with him, and Aisha stopped once Delilah patted the spot next to her. Aisha sat down and handed Chung to Delilah.

"Aisha, how has your practice been?" Delilah asked.

"Pretty fun. I can make fireballs and stuff real easy now." Aisha said proudly. She had only started training in magic a year ago, but she was already so adept at the arts.

"That's good. You need to be able to learn to protect yourself starting at-"

"'A young age so your future can be secure.'" Aisha said, mimicking her mother's voice, "I know mom, you've been telling me this since I started training." Delilah sighed and looked at Chung as he began to pull on her hair, demanding her undivided attention.

"I suppose I should stop worrying for you. After all, you have great friends. Oh, speak of the devil." Aisha smiled as she turned to see Elesis, Elsword, Rena, Raven, and Eve walking up to them.

Elesis was Aisha's best friend. When Delilah and Aisha were in town a few years ago, Aisha saw Elesis passed out on the floor due to lack of food. Elesis was an orphan, and Aisha begged her mother to let her stay with them, when Delilah first refused Aisha threw a fit which led to their discovery of her magic when she formed a ball of fire in her hand that luckily went out the window and inflicted no harm. For everyone's safety, Elesis was allowed to stay and she then insisted to be trained to be a body guard for Aisha. Elesis was also fairly skilled in magical arts, and combined that with her swordsman ship for deadly effect.

Elsword was the royal guard for Delilah, and the only known warrior to master Conwell. He was an honorable fighter, but when the crown was threatened he does anything he has to do to protect them. Not many attempted to kill the queen as when your bodyguard can summon enough swords for an army from thin air you tend to be left alone. At the queen's request, Elsword and Elesis put on the act of being brother and sister to make life simpler. They didn't mind, in fact they quite enjoyed it. Elesis learned the hard way however that Elsword has a surprisingly short temper on important subjects despite his carefree attitude.

Rena was an Elven warrior who was a peace gift to the crown by the Elven royal family. She had always been cold and distant, but once Chung was born she changed her game. Chung was quite attached to Rena, who treated him like a son. She was a skilled archer, but versatile enough to effectively use the Elendril at the same time. She has magical traps in almost every inch of the castle that only react to invaders.

Raven was more of a friend of the crown than an actual guard. He was a mercenary who took dangerous jobs instrumental to keeping the kingdom safe. He had lost his arm many years ago in a tragic accident he refused to speak of, and was taken to the Altera Plains by Nasods who gave him his arm to control him and had intent to use him against the crown. However, they underestimated his resolve, and he broke free after the procedure was done. He worked on his arm with the help of master craftsmen, and his arm made of black iron was formidable indeed. He was allowed to stay in the castle upon saving Aisha's life when turning in a bounty. An assassin managed to disguise himself as a servant, and when he went to strike Raven shot a high powered, piercing shell at the assailant, hitting his head and killing him instantly.

Finally, Eve was a close friend of Delilah for a long time, and acted as the royal instructor. She had also schooled Delilah herself. When Aisha was born, she had schooled her in basic arithmetic, linguistics, and other subjects which also included history and science. She was proud of her work, and started teaching the prince as soon as he was able to hold something in his own hands. She had already taught him colors and numbers one through ten by holding cards depicting each respective item, and then saying the color or number she wanted him to choose.

Everyone was ready for the party, and the nobles from Velder and the local nobles would arrive soon. Everyone got up and headed inside. Aisha and Elesis chatted to each other, wondering what they would do once the adults began to party. Elsword was strangely quiet.

"Is something wrong Elsword?" Eve asked politely, indicating that if it was a sensitive matter he need not even respond.

"I'm getting one of those gut feelings again." Elsword said. Raven sighed.

"Well, now we have to be careful." Whenever Elsword had a gut feeling, something bad was coming. They all waited in the main hall where the party was to be held. Aisha and Elesis were told they had to stay until the party starts, and then they could leave as long as they took Chung with them.

"Wanna go to the field? I wanna practice a bit." Elesis said.

"Sorry, but I wanna just go to mom's room and relax." Aisha looked at Delilah, "Can I mom?"

"Of course, just don't break anything." The nobles arrived and Delilah told them all to relax and have fun. The party began, and Aisha took Chung and she and Elesis headed for the doors to the Royal Quarters. They put Chung in his room which was just through another door in Delilah's chamber. They stayed with him and Elesis sang for him until he was sound asleep holding a stuffed wolf toy. Aisha smiled as he sucked on the toy's long tail, just like he always does.

"He's so cute." Elesis said. Aisha gently rubbed Chung's cheek.

"I love him, my adorable brother." Aisha sighed, and they both left the room. They sat down on Delilah's bed and took out Delilah's make up. Elesis and Aisha didn't look it but they loved to pretty themselves up in private.

"Who should do who first?" Elesis asked.

"How about I do you?" Elesis's response was simply taking off her boots and laying back. As Aisha started to paint Elesis's toenails a faded shade of blue, they both talked about their days. They laughed and giggled as they spoke. Far below them the party was dying down, but the party was far from over. After all, the ballroom dance had yet to begin.

* * *

"Madame," Eve turned to see Raven, a hand extended towards her with his claw behind his back, "Might we start the dance off?" Eve ran a finger through her hair, moving several stray strands to the back before placing her hand on his.

"I believe it would be an admirable opportunity." They walked out to the center of the hall as everyone parted in confusion. Elsword gave the signal for the music to play. As the music played, a smooth combination of organ, piano and violin, Raven and Eve began to sway from side to side. Raven's claw was gently placed on her hip and hers on his shoulder. They began to dance more complex movements as the song grew more intense, but then all stopped as they heard a voice that pushed Eve, Rena, Raven, and Elsword to run to the Royal Quarters with weapons drawn.

"Aisha! No!" They heard Elesis scream before they shot off. They ran up the stairs and Elsword cursed as the door was locked. Raven, who was right behind him, hit the door with his claw, breaking it off the hinges. Chung could be heard in the other room, crying. Eve ran into his room to ensure his wellbeing as Elsword picked up Elesis and rushed her towards the infirmary. Raven and Rena examined the room; Aisha was nowhere to be seen. Rena suddenly cringed as she walked in front of the bed.

"What is it?" Raven said as Eve came in with Chung in her arms, cooing her and calming the distressed child. Rena turned to look at him, a look of sheer terror and sadness on her face.

"He came...Our worst fear has been realized." Delilah came into the room then, "Angkor has taken Aisha." Upon hearing this, Delilah fell to the floor, and began to weep. Angkor, a god of the Abyss, had stolen her only daughter. Angkor constantly kidnapped talented young mages, and they were never seen again. Raven went to the main hall and sent the nobles home as Eve and Rena instantly began to discuss possible ways to enter the Abyss. Rena ran to the stables and departed for her home city. She would tear every book in the Ancient Library from its shelf before she would rest.

* * *

"Let me go!" Aisha screamed as the strange creature flew with her through the strange black forest. She tried to move, but she couldn't. The trees shifted and bent, some trying to grasp Aisha with their limbs as they passed. Aisha was in tears._ My brother...my mom...will I ever see them again?_ The next thing Aisha knew, she was thrown to the floor in a strange, dark castle. Purple flames provided some but little light. The strange bat like creature smiled.

"You're mine now my deary." Aisha scurried away only to be suddenly dragged back by an invisible force, "Ah ah ah! A wife mustn't run from her husband."

"I'm not your wife! Let me go home!" Aisha suddenly shrieked in agony as her chest felt like it was on fire.

"Come on dear, what do you say?"

"Let me go!" She wailed, and then shrieked even louder as the pain grew more intense. The pain stopped and a strange outfit was dropped on her.

"Come on, put it on." Aisha knew she would be set on fire once more if she refused, and with tear filled eyes she changed into the disgracefully revealing outfit, "Perfect, perfect! Come darling, you must get to bed now."

"Y-Yes...d-dear..." _I'm trapped...I'll never get home...someone...help..._ Aisha was led by Angkor through the dark halls to a large room in a spire. She was left alone in a dark locked room on a surprisingly comfortable bed. She knew that this bed would be the only thing in this new world she would be comforted by. She was in the Abyss, sealed away by ancient magic and lost to the real world. She curled into a ball, and cried. She cried and cried until her sorrow forced her to sleep.

* * *

_Five years later_

* * *

The castle was rampart with activity. Rena and Eve had finally found a way to enter the Abyss, and had created a stone to open a portal. Everyone stood in the main hall, ready to open the portal. Raven was concerned, as was Elsword. Rena however insisted she go in.

"Rena, let me go with you." Elesis insisted, "It'll be too dangerous to go alone."

"She is right Rena. In case of a close quarters fight, Elesis will be a great asset." Eve seconded.

"Either way, you both have to be careful." Raven said.

"Fine, you can come Elesis." Rena said, and began to use the stone to open the portal. Chung came up and tugged on Elesis's shirt.

"Are you bringing sis home?" Elesis kneeled down with a smile.

"Yes we are. Don't worry Chung, we'll bring Aisha home." Delilah suddenly ran into the room.

"Chung!" She didn't want Chung in here right now as everyone was busy.

"Please majesty, Rena is focusing." Eve said. Delilah motioned Chung over and held his hand firmly. The space in front of the group tore and convulsed as a dark portal opened. Rena and Elesis got ready to enter. Then, the unexpected happened. Someone stepped out of the portal, or something. The human like being had pure white hair and several white tails swaying behind her. Everyone drew their weapons and Delilah pulled Chung back. The woman began to laugh.

"Daring to go into the Abyss? Oh, aren't you a jolly band of idiots! You wouldn't last the hour, just thought you should know that." As the woman began to enter the portal, Raven slammed his steel fist against the runic stone, breaking it and sealing the portal. The fox woman turned and jumped back just in time as Elsword attempted to hit her with the side of his sword, "Catch me if you can!" She pulled out a long spear and hurled it at the window, shattering it as she leapt after her weapon. Elsword quickly ran after her, using all his strength to propel himself over the castle wall and chase after the woman. Everyone was very uneasy now. They had another stone, but Elsword was the queen's guard and had just ran off. Raven watched as Elsword's horse ran in his direction at Elsword's summon. Even on horseback, Elsword was only able to keep pace with the woman who was far ahead of him. Raven turned to Rena.

"I will watch over Delilah and the prince. Bring Aisha home." Rena nodded, and reopened the portal. Elesis and Rena took one last look at their friends in case they never saw them again, and vanished from sight. Chung walked up to Raven.

"Will they be okay?" He asked innocently. Raven closed his eyes.

"I don't know. All we can do is pray for their safety." Chung smiled.

"I'll pray every day!" Raven couldn't help but smile at this, and patted his head.

"That a boy." Eve came up to them.

"Chung, it is time for your lessons. Come on, today you'll learn a little more about your heritage." Eve held Chung's hand and they walked out of the hall. Raven and Delilah looked at the spot Rena and Elesis once stood.

"If they don't return...I don't know what we'll do." Delilah said wearily.

"Then let's hope they return." Raven said reassuringly. Delilah sighed.

"Yes, come. We have a lot to do. After all, it's nearly Christmas, and I intend to celebrate either way. Chung needs it." Raven nodded, and they both left the hall.

Eve and Chung sat in Eve's room, Eve teaching Chung about his family tree and what was expected of him.

Raven and Delilah left for the town, Delilah intending to buy gifts for her son, and for her dear guardians.

Elsword rode as fast as he could after the fox tailed woman. They were well on their way towards Velder, which meant Elsword could beseech the guards for aid should he lose her in the city.

Rena and Elesis stood atop a cliff, the forest shrouded in shadow. There was a structure in the distance, and they set off in that direction. No matter what it takes, Elesis would bring Aisha home.


	2. The Nature of Darkness

Chapter Two: The Nature of Darkness

* * *

"You summoned me darling?" Aisha said as she opened the doors to Angkor's room. She saw no point as to why he had one as he never slept once in the five years he had held her captive. This was the only room in the castle with any decent lighting, and Angkor was perched on his seat.

"It is time for breakfast is it not?" Aisha curtsied.

"I apologize dear; I'll start cooking right away." The longer Aisha had stayed, the more Angkor harmed her if she was disrespectful or refused to do something. Aisha had given up trying to escape. This was her life now, and she would never see her friends and family again. She still clung to hope, the only reason she had not hurled herself from the balcony window years ago and ended this torture, "What do you desire for your meal?"

"Something meaty." Aisha curtsied once more and went into the kitchen. She started to fry sausages in the dark room, using her own fire to light her way. While those cooked, she began to prepare a large chunk of lamb for Angkor. She was never allowed to eat until Angkor was finished, and even then there were only scraps remaining. The food was quickly done, and she brought the dishes out. She stood beside him as Angkor ate, then cringed as he glanced at her. She feigned stupidity to escape punishment even though she knew what Angkor wanted.

"Is something wrong darling?"

"You seem to have forgotten that one important aspect of our meals again." Aisha bowed.

"My apologies. Shall I?" Aisha didn't want to do it, but if she did not she would be electrocuted to near death and then still have to do this.

"I believe with would be advisable." Angkor said coldly, hinting her to stop wasting his time with this act. Aisha sighed silently as she got onto the table and faced Angkor. Her service began as she grasped her breasts, which Angkor had forcibly made larger the second year she had stayed and were almost as big as Rena's. She squished her breasts against her chest, then slowly pulled down her tiny top piece, the only strip of fabric covering her chest. She groped her bare breasts, drawing a wicked smile from Angkor. With one hand gently massaging her breast, her other hand slid down her stomach and under her meager skirt. She gasped and sunk down to her knees. She felt her skirt force itself to her knees, Angkor's doing. She faked every moan and sigh of delight as she slid two fingers deep inside. She fell forward, on eye level with Angkor as she forced her eyes to begin rolling into her head as her ass was raised as she rubbed her hot spot, "You're a dirty whore aren't you?"

"Yes baby...such a slut..." Aisha moaned. _I hate you...I hope you die in the pits of hell._ Angkor suddenly looked out the window, compelling Aisha to stop, "Angkor?"

"I have business to attend to. You may eat now." As Angkor vanished, Aisha sighed as she put her clothes back on. What a stroke of luck, Angkor had barely touched his food. She quickly devoured what remained, and washed the dishes before heading out into the garden.

* * *

Elesis and Rena moved carefully through the thick trees. Several times they had to rescue one another before being eaten by this forest. They were about halfway to the forest when Rena proposed an idea.

"Elesis, do you think you can manage on your own?"

"Of course, but why?"

"I want to run ahead. At this point there could be traps protecting that castle. If we have to turn, I'll wait for you. In any other case, just go straight." Elesis nodded and Rena ran off. She held a tight grip on her great sword as she walked, her hand aflame to keep the trees at bay.

"Hmph, demonic or no, trees will always fear a fire."

Further up ahead, Rena examined her surroundings carefully. She was worried as the trees had grown docile, even timid. She didn't know what was happening, but she soon got her answer as she felt something behind her.

"Hello there." Rena turned, sword drawn, to see Angkor, "What are you doing intruding in my realm?"

"You stole Aisha from us, and now we're going to take her back."

"Oh?" Angkor began to giggle, "Have fun doing that, although I think it'll be hard if you're my servant!" Before Rena could do anything, even retort, she blacked out. Angkor teleported them both to the castle, and roused Rena from her slumber, placing her under his spell. She stayed on one knee.

"What is your desire my lord?" Angkor smiled. Just as Aisha entered the room, he spoke.

"Go and kill the other woman, the swordsman." Aisha gasped, and rushed over and held Rena's shoulders.

"Rena no! Snap out of it!" Aisha shook Rena violently, but then Angkor gave her another order.

"Hmm...make out, both of you." Without pause, Rena gabbed Aisha's shoulders and attempted to kiss her. Aisha broke free and moved back.

"No! I won't do it!" Angkor just smiled as Aisha seemed confused that she had not been electrocuted for her transgression.

"Rena, rape her." Rena tackled Aisha to the floor. Aisha struggled as Rena held her arms firmly and pressed their lips together, swiftly sliding her tongue into Aisha's mouth. Rena slid off Aisha's clothes with Angkor's assistance. Rena lowered her head and sucked on Aisha's breast.

"Rena! Please...stop!" This was a punishment unlike any other. Rena, Aisha's own friend, was raping her. Rena's response to her pleas was simply biting Aisha's nipple. Aisha noticed the entire time Rena was assaulting her, she was pleasuring herself and her shorts were around her ankles. Rena spread Aisha's legs apart, and pressed their pussies together, "Rena! Please!" Aisha was in tears as Rena, no shred of emotion on her face, grinded her hips from side to side. She leaned forward as they scissored and kissed Aisha once more.

"Alright, that's enough. Go and kill that other bitch and then you can finish." Rena pulled up her shorts and darted out of the castle, making a beeline for Elesis's position. Angkor vanished to the real world, another plan coming to mind. Aisha lay curled in a ball on the floor, crying more than she ever has before.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Elesis muttered to herself. She made it out onto a clearing, and there was a clear path to the castle. She was walking along, examining her surroundings, when she felt a strange sense of unease. She jumped back as an arrow flew by, an arrow Elesis recognized. Sword drawn, Elesis watched as Rena approached her with an arrow knocked.

"Die." Was all she said as she let the arrow loose. Elesis rolled under it towards her and blocked an over head strike from Rena.

"The hell are you doing Rena?!" Rena's face was stone cold, but her eyes were no longer that peaceful emerald. Instead they were a dark violet. While Elesis was distracted, Rena kicked her to the floor and plunged Elendril at her heart. Elesis rolled to the side as she hurled several fireballs at her, Rena nimbly dodging them. As Rena shot an explosive shot at her, Elesis hurled a large ball of fire at the arrow, causing both to explode. Elesis leapt through the fire, burning herself as she slammed the side of her sword against Rena's forehead. Rena flew back a few feet before landing on her back. For her own safety, Elesis tied Rena up for when she woke up. She carried her over her left shoulder and continued down the path, "What the hell was that? Did Angkor possess her?"

"Ngh..." Elesis stopped as Rena groaned, "Wh...What happened?" Rena tried to move, "Why am I tied up!?"

"Rena calm down!" Elesis quickly untied her and sighed as Rena's eyes were once again that lovely green that Elesis envied.

"Elesis...what was I doing?"

"You came out of nowhere and tried to kill me. I think you got possessed by Angkor." Elesis looked at her sternly, "Rena, head back to the castle. Angkor probably knows you're free now so he won't let you go again." Rena knew it was true, and handed Elesis a runic stone to return home.

"Bring her back." Rena ordered, and Elesis nodded. It was going to be a long walk, several days at the least. As a precaution, they had brought food with them but Angkor had taken Rena's supplies upon her capture. Rena looked after her, and used her own stone to return to the castle. Little did she know of what had transpired in her absence.

* * *

_Before Rena returned home_

* * *

Eve sat with Chung in her room, Chung practicing his painting. He had come a long way, but still struggled in math and history, however he excelled in the arts. He was painting a picture of his toy wolf sitting next to a vase.

"You're such a good drawer Chung." Eve praised, making him smile.

"You're better Auntie." Chung always called Eve his aunt since she and Delilah were such close friends. She smiled.

"You're still growing up Chung. You'll get so much better. Come now, we need to work on your math." Chung frowned, he hated math.

"Do I have to?"

"Tell you what; if you do it without complaining, I'll bring you some cake from the party. That sound good?"

"Okay!" Eve smiled, she knew Chung like the back of her hand.

"Alright, let's start with some simple addition."

Meanwhile, at the base of the Royal Quarters, Raven and Delilah walked through the small garden. She was still fretting over the Christmas party, and Raven was constantly reassuring her it would be alright.

"I hope everyone is alright." Delilah sighed. Rena and Elesis in the Abyss, and no contact from Elsword since he chased after that woman.

"I'm sure they will be fine. They love Aisha too much to let any harm-"

"Chung!" Raven stopped and turned on a dime as he heard Eve's scream echo from the south tower. He ran through the halls and up the stairs. He burst into her room to see her on the floor, holding her head and pointing out the window, "It's Angkor!" Raven ran onto the balcony and leapt off. He landed square on his feet, and vanished from sight as he rushed Angkor who had Chung in a dark field moving into a portal. Raven knew a strike to Angkor would do nothing in the real world, and he instead cleaved the portal in two, shutting it. Raven turned and grabbed Angkor in his fist, throwing him across the courtyard and releasing Chung.

"Chung!" Chung looked up to see Delilah, "Quick! Come here!" Chung ran towards his mother, and Angkor summoned a black spear that flew towards the fleeing child. Raven leapt in between them, and his human shoulder was impaled. Raven's arm grew limb and he howled in pain as he tried to remove the spike. Angkor began to laugh as Raven's wound gushed with blood, forming a puddle beneath him. Delilah shouted as Chung was once again lifted into the air, and a portal formed behind Angkor for their departure. However, Angkor was so smug that he had won that he was open, and Raven fired several exploding rounds at the gloating god. Raven grabbed his sword and lit it aflame, lighting the gunpowder inside. Holding his sword tightly in his claw, he dragged the tip across the floor and a massive bird of flame rushed towards Angkor. It hit the bat head on and knocked him into the portal as it closed shut. Raven struggled to get up afterwards, only to fall forward and land face first onto the cold marble. Eve had run down with several servants who brought Raven through the castle to the infirmary. Upon Angkor's return to the Abyss, the black spear had vanished, causing Raven's wound to bleed more. The procedure began immediately and Eve sat in the room observing the whole time. _This is my fault...If only I was stronger. Now because of me Raven...he..._ Eve began to cry. She loved Raven dearly, but never told him her feelings. If he died now because of her weakness, she'd never forgive herself. The surgery was done, and Eve sat with Raven until he woke up. The first thing he did was clench his shoulder in pain.

"Raven, don't move!" Eve said, gently moving his arm back to a comfortable position.

"Is..."

"Chung is safe. Startled, but safe." Raven sighed.

"Good...I didn't...fail..."

"No, I did. If only-"

"Eve." Eve stared at him as he spoke, "My success was a stroke of luck. Angkor is a god of the Abyss, there is nothing we can do to harm him in the normal world." Eve smiled.

"I'm an idiot either way." They both looked as Chung ran into the room.

"Rena's back!" He said, expecting the news to cheer them both up. However, both grew distressed. Rena was back, just Rena. What of Elesis? Rena came into the room with Delilah.

"Chung, why don't you come with me? Rena has some important things to talk about." Delilah held out her hand.

"Okay mom." The two left the room.

"Where is Elesis?" Raven asked.

"Still in the Abyss. I had no choice but to leave as...I was possessed by Angkor. Since Elesis managed to literally knock some sense into me, he'd no doubt kill me should we meet him. We have to believe in Elesis."

"Is there something else?" Rena nodded.

"I believe that woman from the portal was also possessed by Angkor. If Elsword doesn't kill her we might be able to save her."

"Maybe. But we can't reach Elsword."

"Maybe we could." Raven intervened, "They were heading in the direction of Velder, and I'd assume this woman would hide there. Elsword no doubt will inform the guards and camp there until he finds her."

"I'll send a message." Rena said, "Raven, take it easy alright?"

"I can't, I have to serve the crown." Eve sat up straight.

"Then you may help me with Chung's lessons. I would believe now would be a suitable time for him to learn to fight, and I can think of no better person than yourself." Raven closed his eyes.

"Very well. Well, it looks like we all have business to attend to. Now, if you don't mind." With that, Raven closed his eyes and did not open them again. Rena headed for the aviary and whistled for her pet. A white phoenix made the best messenger. Said phoenix landed on Rena's shoulder as she began to write her message.

_Elsword, do not kill the fox woman who came to the castle when we opened the portal. I was possessed by Angkor and forced to leave the Abyss after Elesis saved me, and I believe this lady is in the same situation. Bring her back alive, this is an order issued by Delilah herself, so no objections. Good luck._

Rena put the message in the holder on Kuro's foot, and she sent her faithful pet off in the direction of Velder.

"Now, all we can do is hope."

* * *

Raven watched with Eve as Chung swung a heavy wooden sword as Raven had instructed. Chung would not learn how to fight with a sword as he was to inherit the Destroyer for his eighteenth birthday, and was simply building muscle strength for the future. Delilah came out and called for him, signaling the end of their lesson. Raven got up to head to his room, but Eve stopped him.

"Raven, I need to speak with you. It's...important."

"Very well."

"Mind if we walk in the maze? I'd like to be alone for this."

"I don't mind." They headed around to the back of the castle and vanished into the maze. Rena was keeping a close eye on Chung, so Raven was somewhat relaxed. They walked until they arrived at an orange tree. Much to Eve's surprise, Raven punched the tree hard enough to knock two oranges from its branches, which he nimbly caught, but not hard enough to injure the tree. He handed an orange to Eve.

"Thank you." She was about to ask Raven if he needed help since his other arm was in a sling and still immobile, but he nimbly cut the orange open with his sharp claw.

"Now, what is it you wished to speak about?" Eve looked at the orange, rotating it in her hands. _It's time for the truth._

"Raven, you're an amazing person. You've gone through such hardships but still carry on as if moving forward is all that matters."

"It is." Raven said bluntly, making Eve slightly irritated. She turned to face him as they were sitting on the grassy hill under the tree.

"Not to me!" Eve blushed slightly and looked down, "To me...you matter. Greatly in fact."

"Eve, are you saying that-"

"I love you." Eve looked up, "You're so chivalrous, always doing the right thing. You saved Aisha's life and Chung's only yesterday. You're dedication is over the top, but you just have to do what you feel is right." Eve stared at his arm, "And...we have things in common." Raven held out his Nasod arm and looked at it in the light.

"I guess we do." He placed his claw on her shoulder, "I love you too. You have served the crown for so long. You're a kind hearted person, and you are a great teacher. I respect you more than anyone."

"You...love me?" Raven nodded. Eve smiled, then looked at his arm.

"I know. It's not going to heal." Eve placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Raven, if you want...I can fix it. But..."

"You mean get a new arm?"

"You'd have so much Nasod parts in you that you won't be human anymore." Raven suddenly placed his claw on her hand.

"Then we can stay together forever." Eve began to tear up.

"Thank you Raven." Eve laid down on Raven's lap, "Can we...stay like this? Just for a little while."

"Of course." Eve's eyes closed as she drifted to sleep, "Sleep well my sweet."


	3. Stop!

Chapter Three: Stop!

Far away from Hamel, in the city of Velder, Elsword walked through back alleys. He searched every hiding place he could. He cursed his foolishness, and lost his target in the city. He gave up; there was no way he would find her alone. _Time to head to the guard._ Elsword walked through the streets to the palace. The streets were a bustle with activity, and Elsword remembered it was almost Christmas. _Maybe once I tell the guards I can find some things for everyone._ He finally reached the palace gates and approached a guard. They quickly recognized him.

"Sir Elsword! What brings you to Velder?"

"A servant of the Abyss escaped when we attempted to enter to rescue Princess Aisha. I've chased her here, but she vanished. I require your assistance."

"What does she look like?"

"Impossible to miss. Several white fox tails and white hair. She uses a spear, and I request that you inform me as soon as possible when you find her."

"Very well. Do you require housing?"

"Yes. I will be going into town now however to purchase some things." The guard nodded and headed off to prepare things. Elsword headed back into town, and thought about what everyone would like. _Raven's not one for gifts, but Eve probably could use some new material for teaching Chung. I remember she was complaining about that. Chung should be pretty easy, kid's practically in love with wolves. Rena said she was on the lookout for a new dress. Then Elesis..._ Elsword stopped walking, and sighed. _Don't you dare let my teachings go to waste._ He continued walking and found a toy shop. He started browsing for something for Chung. Delilah was always concerned for him after Eve said he was developing slightly slower than normal children, and wasn't reassured when she said after that he'll be perfectly fine in his teens. Elsword was silent as he purchased gifts for his friends, and headed back to the castle. He was taken to his room and he laid down on the bed. His horse was being cared for in the Cobo resident stable, and he was tired. He closed his eyes, and remembered more pleasant memories of a secret time.

* * *

Chung sat outside the door to Eve's workshop. Eve and Raven went in some time ago and had not come out. Delilah was in the middle of organizing the party. He was all alone and bored. He wondered what he could do, and hugged his toy wolf tightly.

"I hope everyone's okay." Chung began to cry slightly, "I never knew my sister. I really want to; I can't remember anything about her."

"Chung? Are you alright?" Chung looked up to see Rena. She smiled that smile that always warmed his heart, "Are you worried about Raven?" Chung nodded, "Don't worry. Eve will fix his arm just fine. Why don't we go to the field?" Chung stood up wiping his eyes and holding his toy as if it was a cat, his left arm under both its front legs.

"Okay." Rena took Chung's hand and they walked through the castle and out into the garden. Chung loved the beautiful flowers in the maze, especially at night when the floor beneath opened up to shine prismatic lights to illuminate the natural walls.

"How has your schooling been?" Rena asked.

"I don't like math, but I love drawing!"

"Why don't you show me some of your drawings later?"

"Okay." Chung yawned.

"You've been up late worrying haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Chung looked down, and they sat underneath the large willow in the middle of the field of lilies and roses, "Rena? What was my sis like?"

"Oh, that's right. You were only a year old when..." Rena stopped talking, then smiled, "Aisha had bright violet hair, and she was best friends with Elesis. She was a nice girl, and always did the best for you and Delilah. She used to hold you high in the air and run around, making you giggle and smile." Chung frowned.

"I want to meet her. I want my sister back." Rena held him gently.

"We all do Chung. Elesis will bring her home, don't worry about that."

"Okay..." Chung yawned again, and they laid down on the grass. Rena pulled Chung on top of her, and he quickly fell asleep. Each time Chung shifted and dropped his stuffed wolf, Rena picked it up and gently placed it back in his arms. She ran a finger through his hair.

"Someday, maybe you'll be able to understand." Rena sighed. She looked over to see Kuro flying towards her. _Good job Kuro._ As Kuro saw Chung sleeping, she changed her path and flew up to the aviary. Rena drifted off thinking. _I hope Elesis is alright._

* * *

Raven slowly opened his eyes in the dim room. His arm was sore, and he began to think he'd have to rethink his fighting to accommodate two claws. However, upon forcing his head to tilt and look, he saw not a claw, but a normal arm. He held his arm up, tiring but capable of it. Listening carefully, he heard the gears almost silently grinding together as he clenched his fist.

"Is it good enough?" Eve asked. Raven smiled.

"It's like I still have my old arm." Eve held his hand and pressed the back against her cheek, a smile on her face.

"But it isn't. We're one now, and we'll stay together forever." Raven held her hand tighter.

"Forever." Raven slowly got up.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Raven looked at her as he stretched his limbs.

"Just tired, that's all." They walked through the halls and stopped as they reached a long, hallway wide window.

"Oh, it's snowing." Eve smiled as she looked at the white outside. Servants were clearing the walkways. As they walked outside, they saw Rena and Chung making a snowman in the back courtyard. Chung saw them and ran up to them.

"Auntie!" Chung jumped at Eve and she caught him nimbly.

"Hello Chung, having fun?"

"Yeah, I love the snow." Rena walked up to them.

"I see the surgery went well." Rena said, praising Eve's work. They suddenly heard a commotion from the front courtyard. They ran around, Eve holding Chung in her arms as they ran there. As they approached, they saw several guards injured on the floor, and the woman with the white hair curled into a ball on the floor, her spear impaled in the floor. As they drew nearer, they heard she was weeping.

"Get Elsword back here." Eve said, and Rena ran past the guards and to the royal mage.

* * *

"Lord Elsword!" Elsword got up instantly and slung his bags over his shoulder. He opened the door.

"Yes? Did you find her?"

"Yes sir, she is in Hamel. Lady Rena requests your immediate return by way of the Cobo transport service." Without another word, Elsword ran past the guard and out the palace. _How did she get past me!?_ He rushed to the stables, and cursed as he saw a huge line for the transporters. He pushed through the crowd.

"Official business!" Elsword yelled, making everyone move out of the way. His horse was quickly brought out and he mounted it. He moved his steed onto the portal, and was soon at the Hamel Cobo station, not far from the castle. He rushed through the city to the castle. _Everyone...please don't have done anything!_ He saw a line of guards covering the front gate, "Move it!" Elsword ordered, and they made way for him as he rushed in with sword and Conwell in hand. He stared at the sight before him. His target was on the floor, crying. Several blood stains were on the snow covered floor as the injured guards crawled away.

"Please...no more..." The woman wept, "No more...hurting people...Stop it...please...help me..." Elsword saw Delilah and everyone else by the castle doors. He slowly set his sword and Conwell on the floor. He slowly began to walk towards her completely unarmed. His friends were clueless. The woman looked up and saw him approaching, and he stopped as she grabbed her spear, but didn't pull it from the floor. Elsword began to speak, he didn't care that this is how it would happen.

"Ara..." Everyone gasped. Elsword knew this woman? "Calm down, I don't want to hurt you." He slowly took another step and Ara took her spear out of the floor.

"Stay back!"

"Ara, don't you remember?" Another step, "The times we shared? Don't you remember the field in the fall? You loved the calming colors of the trees surrounding it. Please, don't you remember?" Elsword began to tell a story.

* * *

_The truth_

* * *

_"Ara!" Elsword called as he ran through the forest tunnel and into the field. Ara turned, her black hair flowing in the breeze. He tackled her to the floor, and holding each other tightly they rolled down the hill. When they came to a stop just before rolling into the river, they laughed._

_"You kept me waiting!" Ara whined as they got up._

_"I'm sorry, training was hectic." Ara turned around and crossed her arms, pouting, "Can you forgive me?" She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow._

_"May~be." Ara then tackled Elsword to the floor, "But you still have to make up for it." Elsword wrapped his arms around her._

_"What do you require?" Ara smiled._

_"This!" Ara rolled them over and into the river. They came up, Elsword glaring at her before both burst into laughter. They took off most of their clothes to dry them off and swam in the creek for some time before the run began to set, "I have to go." Elsword held her hands._

_"Must you?" Ara blushed as he held her cheek, "Can't you stay at least for tonight?" She sighed, and Elsword kissed her gently._

_"Only for you Elsword. Only for you." They kissed once more, and laid down on the soft grass as they did so. They spent the night in the field, Elsword quickly bringing a blanket from his nearby stash as he has run away from home before. They slept snuggly in each other's arms._

* * *

Everyone stared at Elsword. Ara, this woman from the Abyss, was his lover? How did he lose her? Who was she in reality? These questions filled everyone's minds. Elsword began to move towards her again, drawing very close.

"Stay away!" Ara screamed and thrust her spear at Elsword, stabbing his left shoulder. Elsword barely reacted as he leapt forward and wrapped his arms around her; as a result the spear went all the way through his shoulder and fell from Ara's grasp. It fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Ara please...I can't bear...to lose you again." He leaned in next to Ara's ear, "I love you Ara. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here." Everyone watched as Ara's tails vanished and her hair turned black. She hugged Elsword tightly, sobbing.

"El...Elsword...It was...so c-cold..." Ara's tears streamed down her face, "I was all alone...I wanted to...cry your name...but the words...never came..."

"Shh..." Elsword cooed, slightly rocking her back and forth in his arms, "I'm here now. You're not alone anymore. I'll keep you warm."

"Elsword..." Ara sobbed. She slowly looked up into his eyes and wiped hers dry, "Is it finally over?" Elsword kissed her in response.

"Yes. It's all over." They helped on another to their feet, grabbed their weapons and walked up to Delilah. Elsword, in his usual matter, bowed in a ridiculous fashion to try and cheer Chung up after what happened, "Sorry to keep you waiting majesty."

"Elsword." Delilah pointed at Ara, "Who is this?"

"Ara Haan." Ara said kindly, "I lived in the same town as Elsword long ago, but I was kidnapped by Angkor and forced into slavery. I was locked in my Eun form, a special power granted to me by my family heirloom." Ara pointed to her hair pin. She was suddenly stricken with a look of sorrow, "I apologize for any trouble I've caused." Elsword held her hand reassuringly.

"The worst you did was call us idiots."

"That?!" Rena interjected, "She just stabbed you!"

"You might want to get that looked at by the way." Raven reminded. Elsword looked at his arm.

"Oh, forgot about that. Can't feel it so must've pierced the nerves."

"That can easily be remedied. A simple connection circuit and you're arm will be good as new." Eve said, "Only if you want me to."

"Can't protect the queen if I only have one arm." Elsword said.

"It would be best to do it now." Eve said again.

"Let's go." Elsword, Eve and Ara began to walk off but Delilah stopped them.

"Ara, wait." Ara nervously turned around expecting her death sentence, but Delilah was smiling warmly, "Might I ask you to join me for morning tea? I would like to learn more about you."

"Can I come?" Chung asked excitedly, "I want to learn about the pretty lady." Ara blushed slightly at Chung's bluntness.

"Chung! You shouldn't say things like that to people you've just met." Eve chastised.

"But she's pretty!" Chung insisted, running up and hugging Ara's leg. Eve was about to act, but Ara kneeled down.

"So you're Chung?" Chung nodded, "I like your wolf." Ara said sweetly, a smile on her face.

"Thanks! Auntie got it for me." Chung looked at Eve.

"Well your aunt is a nice person. But she is right; you shouldn't say something like that when you first meet someone. It can embarrass them."

"Okay." Chung looked at the floor.

"It's alright Chung. I'm glad you think I'm pretty." Delilah came up then.

"Come now, we all have business to attend to. Come Ara, let us retire to my room." Everyone left at that point. Ara went with Delilah and Chung to tea and introductions. Eve began Elsword's surgery. Rena and Raven did their usual patrols. Everyone had one thing on their mind. Elesis had to succeed.


	4. A Dream Liberated

**Vayne: This is probably going to be a short chapter, but I'm not sure yet. Might try to add as much as I can but we'll see what happens.**

**Reviews **

**Crimson Dark: If you mean if I have Elsword and Ara as constant pairings, no. I don't have any constant pairings. If you meant just for this story, Chapter Three kinda answers that already XD "Greatest author"? Oh please, I'm terrible at this but thanks anyway. You don't need to look far to find a writer better than me.**

* * *

Chapter Four: A Dream Liberated

Elesis was close to her destination. A massive castle lay in front of her, no doubt where Aisha was held. She braced herself, and stepped into the courtyard. Surprisingly no one greeted her; no one was present at all. She looked up and saw a dim light in the tallest tower.

"If it's Aisha, we can leave. If it's Angkor, I can kill the bastard." Elesis sheathed her blade and began to carefully scale the tower wall. She moved slowly, feeling for a good ledge to hold onto before moving up. Bit by bit, Elesis grew closer to the top of the tower. When she finally reached the window, she gently opened it and crept inside. _Getting down will be easy enough. Dunno how many times Elsword made me jump off high places._ There she was. Aisha was asleep on the bed. Elesis shook her gently, "Aisha...get up..."

"No...I can't...no more..." Aisha protested weakly. She was far too asleep to realize it was a human shaking her, and believed it was Angkor waking her up to make her please him. Aisha rolled over but Elesis continued to shake her, "Fine...just a quick one..." Aisha slowly opened her eyes and snapped wide awake as she saw Elesis, "No!" She shrieked, "Not Elesis! I won't do it! No!"

"Aisha! Calm down!" Elesis shook Aisha violently, "I'm not possessed, let's get out of here."

"Oh no...no, no, no, no!" Aisha held her head, "He's coming!"

Elesis picked Aisha up and put her on her back. She leapt out the window and Aisha closed her eyes in fear. Elesis landed neatly on her feet, and made a rush for the door. Suddenly, Elesis was tripped, and Aisha was restrained by shadow and lifted into the air.

"And where do you think you are going?" Angkor said as he appeared. Elesis got up and drew her sword.

"Let her go!" Elesis yelled. Angkor smirked as Aisha was levitated above the courtyard statue's massive spear and pressed her back against it.

"I have a proposition." Elesis glared at him, "Be my servant, and she lives." Elesis gritted her teeth. _All this work, only to become his slave? Aisha will be alive however and we could still make an escape plan._ "Toss that pretty sword on over this way dear if you submit." Elesis tossed her great sword at Angkor's feet, and Aisha was lowered down away from the spear.

"Your...wishes...my lord?" Elesis forced herself to say with as little acid as possible.

"Masturbate for me."

"What!? No!"

"Oh, too bad." Angkor moved Aisha over the spear again before Elesis shouted.

"Wait! I'll...I'll do it..." As Angkor slowly lowered Aisha to the floor, Elesis let her jacket slide off her shoulders and land on the floor. She took off her bracelet and gloves before unzipping her small top. Aisha watched in shame as Elesis began to grope her breasts for Angkor's amusement.

"Yes...that's a good servant." Angkor smiled as Elesis slid her hand under her pants and fell to her knees. She could barely believe she was doing this in front of Aisha. _You bastard..._ Elesis's thoughts were cut off by a jolt of pleasure.

"Ah!" Elesis moaned as she struggled to keep her head on straight. Angkor grinned and released Aisha.

"Join in!" Elesis knew she had to continue, and looked up at Aisha.

"No! I won't!" Aisha stood her ground, "Not like this..." At those words, Elesis leapt into action. She ran forward hurling fireballs at Angkor, blinding him and wrecking his focus. Elesis grabbed her sword and leapt over him as he shot a wave of darkness out.

"Die asshole!" Elesis cleaved Angkor clean in two. She landed square on her feet as Angkor shrieked in pain as he faded into dust. Elesis panted; shocked she had done what she did. She zipped her shirt up and walked over to her other clothes and quickly put them on. She came up to Aisha, who was on the floor in tears.

"Elesis...I...I'm so...so sorry you...had to do...that...to save my worthless life." Elesis twitched before slapping Aisha across the face. She then hugged her tightly.

"Idiot...You're not worthless, least of all to me. Aisha," Elesis looked at her, "I love you. You took me into your arms and gave me a home. You were such a good friend, and I've missed you every day you were gone." Aisha held her hands tightly, trying to quell her tears.

"Elesis...I love you too...You're so strong and you always...watched out for me. You're voice is so sweet, and you always sang Chung to sleep." They stared into each others' eyes, a blush on their face.

"Aisha..." Elesis breathed as she slowly moved her lips closer to Aisha's.

"Please...you kept me alive each day, the thought that you'd come for me." Aisha wrapped her arms around Elesis, and moved her lips to hers. They kissed, a dream they've both had for countless years since they met. Elesis, her desire for Aisha and her recent arousal overcoming her, forced her tongue into Aisha's mouth. Aisha moaned slightly, then they both gasped as they heard a sound like cracking thunder. They sunk slightly, then the floor beneath them shattered.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they plummeted into the darkness. Elesis had lost her grip on Aisha, but she could still see her. They looked down to see a light. Were they going home?

* * *

Everyone in the main hall stared at the black crack in the ceiling. Raven and Rena were ready to fight, as were Elsword and Ara. Eve stood in the back with Delilah and Chung.

"Is it Angkor?" Chung asked nervously, terrified.

"I hope not." Delilah said.

"Listen!" Raven yelled, and the hall fell quiet. They could hear something, voices, screams. They were familiar, and everyone lowered their blades as two figures fell from the crack, which soon closed, and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Delilah stared as the two figures picked themselves off the floor, rubbing their faces as they looked up to see their friends and family. Aisha slowly got up as Delilah and Chung came forward.

"Mom! Chung!" Aisha wailed as they ran up to each other. They cried tears of joy as they held each other tightly, "Mom...Angkor...he...he made me...he..."

"Shh...Aisha, you're home now." Aisha wiped her eyes, and stood next to Elesis.

"Mother, I'm in love with Elesis. I know this is sudden, but I love her and she loves me." Delilah smiled.

"Aisha...I don't care who you love!" Aisha winced, feeling she was in trouble, "I'm just...so happy you're home."

"And just in time for Christmas." Raven reminded, "I told you, majesty; that everything would work out in the end."

"You were right Raven, like always." Delilah smiled as Chung ran over to Aisha and Elesis, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Are you my sister?" He asked. Aisha knelt down.

"Yes. I'm your big sister." Aisha yawned, "I'm sorry Chung...but our reunion will have to wait. I just..." With another yawn, Aisha fell forward. Elesis swiftly caught her, and Delilah was quickly reassured by Aisha's calm breathing. Delilah smiled.

"Let's all go to bed. It's late." Elesis scooped Aisha gently into her arms, and everyone left for their rooms. Halfway up the stairs to Aisha's room, she woke up.

"Oh...did I pass out?"

"Only for a minute or two." Elesis kissed her gently as they stepped into Aisha's room, "I love you." They laid down on the bed, not even bothering to disrobe due to fatigue. Aisha wrapped her arms around Elesis.

"I love you to." The two of them swiftly fell asleep, and they infected one another's dreams. They both danced hand in hand in a forest of cherry blossom trees, the pink petals covered the floor for as far as one could see. They circled and sent petals up into the wind, causing them to join the dance and float around the pair. They slowed, stopped, and held each other tightly. Elesis would never let anything happen to Aisha ever again. She would watch over her for the rest of their lives.


	5. A Private Party, A Dream, A Dance, A Con

Chapter Five: A Private Party, A Dream, A Dance, A Confession

It has been several years since Aisha was returned to the royal family. Elesis and Aisha got married a few weeks after returning, and Eve and Raven did the same. Ara and Elsword decided to wait, as they had been gone for so long that they just wish to be together. As Elesis had married Aisha, she was now deemed a princess, and had given up her blade to a life of peace. Delilah protested, but they all knew her skills were more than average. After all, she had slain Angkor in his own domain. Chung was almost eighteen, and his birthday was a week away. On the balcony of the queen's bedroom in the royal quarters, Aisha, Elesis, and Delilah all sat drinking tea.

"So, what are you planning for Chung's birthday?" Delilah asked, implying her want of knowledge as to what her daughters were getting for their brother.

"Well, since he's getting the destroyer this year for his coming of age, I was thinking of getting him some equipment to make any repairs and what not." Aisha said. Delilah looked at Elesis, who was fiddling with a strand of grass.

"And you Elesis? Don't you say you're giving him that." Elesis laughed.

"I am."

"What?" Delilah's voice was cold.

"Watch." Elesis placed the blade of grass to her mouth, and let loose a sharp, high pitched whistle that echoed to the castle gates. Elesis held out her arm, rolling up her dress sleeve and placing a folded napkin on her bare forearm. Within seconds, an eagle flew up to them and landed on Elesis's arm, "I got him a pet. He told me he really wanted something to care for, and an eagle can also carry messages and fight." Elesis scratched the birds neck feathers, making it voice its approval, "Both of which this girl can do."

"Well, that's quite thoughtful, both of you." Elesis and Aisha smiled at one another before kissing each other gently. Delilah smiled, "You both truly love each other don't you?" Elesis seemed almost offended.

"I dove into the domain of a deranged, perverted god to save her. I am devoted to her." Elesis held her hand tightly.

"We're happy together, and that's all that matters." Delilah smiled.

"I guess it is." They looked down to see Chung and Rena walking through the courtyard from town. They seemed happy, and Rena had a shopping bag with her.

"Guess he went into town and stumbled on Rena." Aisha speculated.

"Didn't Rena leave for her home a week ago?" Elesis said. They didn't know why Rena had left, but she seemed saddened by something.

"Guess she's home now." Aisha got up, "Come on, let's go welcome them." Elesis got up and left with Aisha for the main hall. Delilah sighed.

"What is wrong? Why is Rena so weighed down by apparent grief? Did a family member die? She had an elven phoenix deliver a message to her before she left. El...what is it?"

* * *

"Are you alright Rena?" Chung asked, Rena's solemn face pushing him to ask her. She sighed.

"It's...nothing." They entered the main hall and Aisha and Elesis were awaiting them. They walked up to them to speak their greetings, but Rena walked past them to the garden, "Apologies my ladies." She said as she opened the back door and left the room. They all stared at the door as it silently closed.

"Is Rena alright?" Elesis asked urgently. She was a dear friend to Elesis ever since they dove into the Abyss. Chung shrugged.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything. I ran into her near the front gate, and she didn't say anything once we greeted each other."

"Perhaps..." Aisha spoke slowly, "We should leave her be. She returned home, she never does that. Maybe a family member or friend died?" Every cringed, feeling so rude. They nodded, and decided to leave Rena alone for the time being. Chung yawned.

"Man...I'm tired as heck. I'm going to sleep." Chung hugged both his sisters, "Night."

"Night bro." They watched as Chung walked off to the Royal Quarters, then Elesis placed her hands on Aisha's thighs.

"Wanna have some...'fun'?" Aisha smiled and kissed her lover.

"Sure baby." As they both hurried off, Eve and Raven entered the hall just in time to see everyone leave. Raven was constantly keeping an eye on Eve, just in case she needed aid.

"Lovely day today is it not?" Eve said sweetly.

"Only with you here." Raven noticed Eve place the back of her hand on her forehead, and swiftly caught her as she tripped, "Come on, let's get you sitting down."

"I'm sorry Raven." Eve apologized as they sat down. Raven sighed and wrapped his claw around her shoulder.

"Eve, don't be. You're doing the best possible thing for us." Raven placed his hand on her large abdomen, making her smile, "You're giving us a true family." Eve placed her hands on his, which remained over her womb.

"Yes...Thanks to you." Eve looked up at him, and they gently kissed one another.

"Well, shall we continue to the garden?" Raven said as he stood up and held out his hand. Eve smiled, and slowly got up and hooked his arm.

"I'd like that. Perhaps I will have evening tea with Delilah after."

"Very well my love." As they turned to leave they heard Elsword.

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Elsword and Ara walking up to them, "Going for a stroll?"

"Yes Elsword. And then I plan to-OH!" Eve lurched forward, clenching her stomach. Raven held her steady as Ara and Elsword walked up.

"Did he kick?" Ara asked excitedly. Eve smiled wearily.

"Yes...not long now." Raven held her hand tightly.

"I'm not leaving your side." Elsword and Ara watched the pair walk off, and Elsword glanced at her as she sighed deeply.

"How sweet..." Elsword smiled. _That's right. The party will finally be the day._

"Looking forward to the party?" Elsword asked, changing the subject as they walked through the halls on Elsword's usual patrol route.

"Oh yes. It's a big day for a good friend." Ara continued to walk with Elsword through the castle until night had fallen, and the two, along with everyone else not on duty, retired to their rooms.

* * *

Chung slowly woke up and stared at the ceiling. He was tired, as he was up late last night. He was worried for Rena, she seemed so sad. _But...she seems kinda happy too. What is it?_ Chung sighed and got up. He quickly got dressed, putting on his usual white suit with light blue trim. He slowly walked down the stairs, and noticed no one was around. He sighed. _That's right, it's my birthday. Hmm..._ Chung remembered his other birthdays. _They'll be waiting in the main hall as usual. Hmm...this time I'll get the jump on them._ Chung went back to his room and jumped through the window and onto the third floor of the main building. Cautiously, he worked his way to the ramparts overlooking the main hall. Everyone was in the hall, wondering where he was. He smiled, and leapt down from the railing, landing loudly on the staircase.

"Morning!" He yelled as everyone jumped, a few of the ladies screamed in shock. Chung began to laugh as he saw his mother place a hand on her chest. Elsword walked up to him and gave him a high five.

"Nice one!" He praised him. Chung looked at all the party attendees.

"I'm sorry everyone. I just couldn't pass up the chance to turn the tables." Everyone sighed, royalty or no a teenager was a teenager. Chung walked over to his mother and sisters, who all hugged him and everyone spoke the expected words.

"Happy birthday." Delilah pulled him over to the pile of gifts he had received, and pointed to two massive boxes.

"Open these first. They're your rite of passage." Chung gulped, nervous. His close friends gathered around him, and he began to open the first gift. It was incredibly heavy, and he wasn't sure what it was until he began to removed the black glass covering it. It was a suit of armor, white and blue colors. The armor was thick and pointed, and the shoulder pads were massive.

"It's real heavy." Chung admitted as he lifted up the helmet, and Raven chuckled.

"That's why I've been training your muscles so hard. Wait until you open the other one." Chung began to lay the other giant box on its side when he had to jump back as it fell forward, almost pinning him to the floor. It hit the ground with a colossal thud, and Chung was once more nervous to see what lingered within. Slowly, he began to unwrap it, and stopped before removing the glass cover. Inside was a huge cannon. It had numerous components and slots for what Chung assumed were grenades. He held it tightly in both hands, and hoisted it up. It was lighter than it sounded, but then again Raven had worked Chung to the core, preparing him for this day.

"Now you can train to fight in the manner of your father before you." Delilah said with a smile, and Chung let go of the cannon with one hand, surprised he could still hold it. Delilah clapped her hands, and signaled for the party to begin. Chung walked with Rena and the servants to help bring his Destroyer and armor to his room, and Elsword, Ara, Eve, and Raven began to converse with the party-goers. Aisha held Elesis's hand, and pulled her out to the garden.

"Where are we going?" Elesis asked as Aisha eagerly dragged her into the hedge maze. Aisha was silent until they reached the central field, and Elesis was surprised to see a table on the side with a bit of everything in the main hall. Aisha smiled.

"I wanted us to have our own little party." Aisha held out her hand, and music began to play. Unbeknownst to Elesis, Aisha had borrowed Eve's drones and they were currently playing the melody. They took one another's hands and began to sway from side to side in the field, illuminated by the moon in its clear sky. They danced and danced, the stars their audience. As if inspired by the couple's movements, the stars burst into life, several flying through the sky in their own dance. Elesis and Aisha stopped, and looked to the sky. They smiled, and held each other tightly as they whispered to each other.

"I love you."

* * *

Raven and Eve had left the city and gone into town. They walked hand in hand through the busy streets, everyone celebrating the prince's coming of age. Eve wanted to go to the plaza, but Raven shook his head.

"There is somewhere special I want to show you. A royal secret that I'm surprised Delilah kept from you." Eve was quiet as Raven let her to the side of the moat encircling the castle, and they went onto the maintenance walkway. They stopped outside the wall, no doors in sight, and Raven pushed in a stone. A hidden passageway opened, and Raven motioned for Eve to enter first. As soon as she stepped inside, the temperature plummeted. No sooner had she begun to shiver had Raven pushed his arm to the point it was nearly enveloped in flame and stayed close to her, keeping her warm. As they walked, the dark halls grew lighter, colder, and the walls began to become frozen solid. Soon the entire hall was pure ice, and they were greeted by a large chamber with a small walkway and a massive crystal in the middle of a huge pool of ice cold water.

"Raven...is this...?"

"The Water El." Raven said, and brought Eve along the walkway and closer to the crystal. Raven held out his hand, about to touch it, "Touch it. It will show you our future." In perfect unison, they placed their hands on the El, and they both saw the same thing.

A young girl, her waist long hair half white and the other side a perfect mimic of Raven's black hair with the same patch of crimson, was controlling two drones. Eve noticed they were no strangers. They were her drones. She, in the future, would give her weapons to their daughter. She sparred with her father, who nimbly knocked the drones' amateur assault to the wind with his sword. They soon stopped, and all three of them got up and went to the meadow. They laid down on the floor, and went to sleep. They lived a life of peace, the dream Eve and Raven had been praying for, for so long. They took their hands off the stone, and Eve was on the verge of tears. They looked at one another, and walked back to the castle in silence.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself Ara?" Elsword asked as Ara stared at the numerous nobles dancing to the orchestra. The halls were elegantly decorated and garlands hung from the rafters. The center of the hall was a mass of flowing dresses and happy faces.

"Yup." Ara said with a smile on her face. Elsword smiled, and set down his drink.

"Shall we?" Elsword said as he held out his hand. Ara smiled. Elsword was always there for her. Even when she lost her mind he was in her mind, giving her the hope to one day break free. Ara set down her drink and took his hand.

"I'd love that." Elsword led Ara to the center of the hall, and Ara blushed slightly out of nervousness as the other dancers stopped and gave them the floor. Elsword spun her around and placed his hand on her waist. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder, and Elsword glanced at the musicians who then began the song anew. Everyone gave the pair their rapt attention as Elsword and Ara swayed from side to side, perfectly unified with the soft sound of the violins and piano. Ara smiled, it was just like the times they danced under the moon so long ago, when life was so simple and kind to them. They moved faster, flowing from simple starting maneuvers to complex dance motions. Elsword whispered in her ear as they danced.

"Ara, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?" The music was ending, and as Elsword spun her one last time he sank down onto one knee as she turned to face him once more. He let go of her hand, and Ara was confused as Elsword took something out of his pocket.

"Ara, I feel like it's finally time. We've been together for so long, even considering our sudden parting, and I pose this question to you now." Elsword opened his hand to reveal as diamond ring, "Will you marry me?" Ara placed her hands on his, tears beginning to descend her soft cheeks.

"Yes Elsword...A million times, yes." Elsword stood up as he slid the ring onto Ara's finger, and the party goers all began to clap for the pair. Hand in hand, Elsword and Ara left the hall and retired to their room.

* * *

Chung was overjoyed. Not only had he received his inheritance to the throne, but one of his best friends had finally proposed to the one he loved. Glancing at Rena, Chung frowned to see she was still apparently distracted. Chung had to ask.

"Rena?" She looked at him, "What's wrong?" Rena stared at the floor and sighed.

"It's nothing my lord." Chung paid attention and heard her mutter under her breath, "It wouldn't matter anyway."

"What wouldn't matter?" Rena jumped slightly, not realizing Chung had heard her.

"It's...nothing." Rena went to walk off, but Chung grabbed her arm.

"Rena, please tell me. How can you tell something won't matter unless you talk about it?" Rena stared at him. Her mind was on the borderline, speak the truth or remain indignant? She sighed.

"May...we go to the garden?" Rena asked.

"Sure." They both left through the back door, and walked through the garden to the maze. Rena was quiet as she rubbed her fingers against one another, making Chung wonder what Rena had on her mind. They continued to walk through the well lit maze, the flowering walls reflecting the lights from the floor and painting their skin like a palette. They arrived at a large orange tree, and Rena stopped walking and stood with her back facing Chung.

"Chung I...I...For a long...time I...I..." Rena felt like crying, she was too nervous to tell the truth.

"R-Rena? Are you alright?" As Chung went to hold her shoulder she spun around and grasped his hand. She stared into his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Chung...I love you." He stared at her, confused, "Ever since I saw you, even as a child, I loved you more than anything. Your kindness is unlike anything in this world, and I can't remain silent. I love you Chung, please...let me be with you." Chung continued to stare, then sighed.

"Rena...I love you too. You're always there for me, and you went to the Abyss to bring my sister back home. I respect you as a warrior, I view you as another mother, and I love you as a potential partner. But..." Rena stared in confusion as he looked down, "You're immortal...I'll be gone and leave you all alone." Chung looked up expecting a frown of sorrow, and instead saw a cheerful grin.

"Chung...When Angkor took control of me, it was if I had forsaken my link to the Elven gods. I've lost my eternal soul. I am mortal...and just about the same age as you." At this, Rena and Chung held one another tightly, stared into each other's eyes before gently pressing their lips together. They heard someone approaching, and heard a slight gasp. They turned to see Delilah standing there staring at them.

"C-Chung...Rena...what is this?" Rena began to separate, but Chung held her firmly.

"I'm in love with Rena, mother." Rena held his hand tightly and smiled. She nodded in agreement.

"But...Rena is immortal." Delilah questioned this relationship.

"Not after my encounter with Angkor. I've lost my immortality." Delilah smiled.

"Well...since neither of you will be pained by a sudden loss. I suppose I give my consent" Delilah smiled, and two figures rushed past her.

"Oh my El! I'm so happy for you guys!" Elesis said as she and Aisha leapt at the two of them, hugging them tightly.

"Congratulations." They turned to see Eve and Raven walk up to them, and they were accompanied by Ara and Elsword. Everyone stood close to one another and smiled. They all then looked at Chung.

"Happy birthday Chung." He smiled, and looked at everyone. Nothing could be better in their lives. Aisha was returned home safe and sound, and everyone had found their happiness. They walked back to the main hall, happy and content.


End file.
